


Fethry knows

by Alendarkstar



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Cousin Incest, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Fethry knows many things, more than he appears.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Fethry Duck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Fethry knows

Fethry was amused that no one seemed to be able to discover Duck Avenger's true identity when it seemed so obvious to him, but he most enjoyed pretending not to know anything. He found it amusing to make some comments about the resemblance between the superhero and his cousin and the way they reacted to hearing them, especially when it came to Donald. Sometimes he would get nervous, other times he would change the subject, but it was always something he enjoyed watching.  
On more than one occasion, she had considered telling him that she already knew, but she always stopped at the last minute. He didn't always have to pretend to be distracted, it was something that happened to him quite often. It wasn't the only thing Fethry wanted to say to Donald, there was something else that made it harder for him to talk.  
This time it was different. Donald had asked him to take care of his nephews and he was taking too long to get back. After putting his nephews to bed, he turned on the television and changed the channel, waiting for some news about the masked duck. He found a soccer game, a soap opera, a show business show and a cartoon, but nothing he was looking for.  
He didn't know whether to take it as a good sign. He knew that the news would be happy to carry any news about Duck Avenger, especially if it was some tragedy, it was the kind of news that was fashionable, or so he thought he heard from that image consultant who was hired at the printing.  
It was impossible not to worry. He knew that, as a superhero, Donald was exposed to many dangers, although he was not aware of all the enemies he was facing. The only thing that reassured him was the probability that he was just patrolling Duckburg and that boredom would be his biggest problem.  
Normally he didn't feel so concerned when his cousin did his hero things. He was confident that everything would work out in the end. Duck Avenger was not the only secret identity that Donald had and he knew it because he was the partner of agent Qu-qu7 and his partner in TNT, seeing him in action made it easier to trust that everything would work out.  
As the hours passed, it was more difficult for him to stay positive and on more than one occasion she considered going out and looking for him. The only thing that stopped him was that Donald had asked him to take care of his nephews, a thought that was growing weaker.  
When Donald returned, it was just a little before dawn. Huey, Dewey, and Louie were still asleep, but it wasn't long before they woke up and wanted breakfast. He noticed that he was limping. It was nothing that seemed serious, but his gaze was that of someone who had been through a bad time.  
Donald greeted him with a weak "Hello, Fethry" before collapsing on the furniture. Fethry knew that it would be a long time before he woke up and also that he deserved that rest so he went to the kitchen so he decided that he would prepare something special for breakfast.  
Before heading to the kitchen he kissed Donald's forehead, being careful not to wake him up. Someday he would tell him that he knew his secret and would accompany him during his missions as Duck Avenger. He would also tell him how much he loved him, although he didn't know when that moment would come.


End file.
